dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
El TV Kadsre-Banushen/TV Listings/4th May 2003
El TV Kadsre 1 * 6:00am; '''ABC World News Tonight (United States) * '''6:30am; '''Clear Business * '''7:00am; '''Breakfast * '''9:00am; '''ETVKK ** '''9:00am; '''Bob The Builder (P) ** '''9:10am; '''Sesame Street (P) ** '''9:35am; '''Tweenies (P) ** '''9:55am; '''Come Outside (P) * '''10:10am; '''The Morning Show * '''12:00pm; '''El TV Kadsre News * '''12:30pm; '''Eastenders (M) * '''1:05pm; '''Living Britain (G) * '''1:55pm; '''Feedback * '''2:05pm; '''Stars in Their Eyes (G) * '''3:00pm; '''Coronation Street (M) * '''4:00pm; '''Hot Source (G) * '''4:30pm; '''ICAM (PG) * '''5:00pm; '''1700 * '''6:00pm; '''El TV Kadsre News * '''6:30pm; '''Homegrown (G) * '''7:00pm; '''Home and Away (PG) * '''7:30pm; '''Rex Hunt's Fishing Adventures (G) * '''8:00pm; '''8:00 * '''9:00pm; '''Lana X (M) * '''10:05pm; '''The Kumars at No.42 (M) * '''10:40pm; '''El TV Kadsre News * '''11:10pm; Soccer: European Champions League * '1:00am; '''Infomercials * '''5:30am; '''Benny Hinn El TV Kadsre 2 * '''6:00am; '''Hour of Power * '''7:00am; '''Destiny Television * '''7:30am; '''Gethers ** '''7:30am; '''Floral Magician Mary Bell (G) ** '''7:55am; '''Yu-Gi-Oh! (G) ** '''8:20am; '''Cindi and Friends © ** '''8:35am; '''Anpanman © * '''9:00am; '''El TV Kadsre Education ** '''9:00am; '''For The Juniors ** '''9:20am; '''Words and Pictures Plus ** '''9:35am; '''Landmark Shorts ** '''9:45am; '''Landmark Shorts ** '''9:55am; '''Our Animals ** '''10:10am; '''World 2000 ** '''10:30am; '''Watch ** '''10:45am; '''English Express * '''11:10am; '''EKIT2LRN * '''3:30pm; '''Asia Pacific Focus * '''4:00pm; '''Gardeners EK (G) * '''4:30pm; '''Message Stick (G) * '''5:00pm; '''EKIT2LRN Extra * '''5:30pm; '''Animal Hospital (G) * '''6:00pm; '''Emmerdale (PG) * '''6:30pm; '''Parliament Question Time * '''7:30pm; '''Shortland Street (M) * '''8:00pm; '''Taste El Kadsre (G) * '''8:30pm; '''Going Straight (PG) * '''9:05pm; '''V Graham Norton (M) * '''9:35pm; '''Murder Call (AV) * '''10:30pm; '''El Kadsre Extras * '''11:30pm; '''The Book Group (M) * '''12:00am; '''Seinfeld (M) * '''12:30am; '''El TV Kadsre Learning Zone (until at 6am) ETVKK * '''6:00am; '''You and Me (P) * '''6:25am; '''Thomas The Tank Engine (P) * '''6:30am; '''Johnson and Friends (P) * '''6:40am; '''Care Bears (G) * '''7:05am; '''Pingu (P) * '''7:10am; '''Elmo's World (P) * '''7:25am; '''Bumble (P) * '''7:50am; '''Bob the Bulider (P) * '''8:00am; '''Fimbles © * '''8:25am; '''The Book Place © * '''8:55am; '''Pingu (P) * '''9:00am; '''Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (G) * '''9:25am; '''Clifford the Big Red Dog © * '''9:50am; '''ETVKK Education ** '''9:50am; '''Real Life Design ** '''10:10am; '''Watch ** '''10:30am; '''Scientific Eye ** '''10:45am; '''Megamaths ** '''11:05am; '''Landmark Shorts ** '''11:15am; '''World 2000 ** '''11:35am; '''English Express * '''12:00pm; '''In The Box © * '''12:30pm; '''Totally Wild © * '''1:00pm; '''Worzel Gummidge (G) * '''1:30pm; '''Hi-5 (P) * '''2:00pm; '''Cuckoo © * '''2:30pm; '''The Baskervilles (G) * '''2:55pm; '''Baby Looney Tunes © * '''3:10pm; '''Suzy's World © * '''3:20pm; '''Sticky TV ** '''3:25pm; '''Sitting Ducks (G) ** '''3:55pm; '''Beyblade (G) ** '''4:25pm; '''Secret Agent Man (G) ** '''4:55pm; '''My Parents Are Aliens (G) ** '''5:20pm; '''Rugrats (G) * '''5:35pm; '''Flipside (G) * '''6:00pm; '''Grange Hill (PG) * '''6:30pm; '''Newsround * '''6:59pm; '''Handover to El TV Kadsre 3 and El TV Kadsre 4 El TV Kadsre 3 * '''7:00pm; '''60 Seconds * '''7:01pm; '''Home Improvement (PG) * '''7:25pm; '''Homestar Runner (G) * '''7:30pm; '''Police Ten 7 (M) * '''8:00pm; '''The Simpsons (PG) * '''8:29pm; '''60 Seconds * '''8:30pm; '''Grounded for Life (M) * '''9:30pm; '''Steinlager SportsCafe (M) * '''10:30pm; '''The Head (M) * '''10:59pm; '''60 Seconds * '''11:00pm; '''Black Books (M) * '''11:35pm; '''The Late Show with David Letterman (M) * '''12:30am; '''El TV Kadsre Learning Zone (until at 6am) El TV Kadsre 4 * '''7:00pm; '''World News Tonight * '''7:30pm; '''All The Russias - Once Upon a Time (M) * '''8:30pm; '''Days That Shook The World (PG) * '''9:30pm; '''Cold War Kids (M) * '''10:10pm; '''Inspector Rex (M) (Austria) * '''11:05pm; '''Professional Foul (G) * '''12:30am; '''El TV Kadsre Learning Zone (until at 6am) Banushen Television * '''6:00am; '''In Touch with Charles Stanley * '''6:30am; '''Telstra Business (New Zealand) * '''7:00am; '''TVNZ Breakfast (New Zealand) * '''9:00am; '''CCTV Xinwen Lianbo (China) * '''9:30am; '''NHK Newsline (Japan) * '''10:00am; '''Good Morning (New Zealand) * '''12:00pm; '''Discovery (G) * '''1:00pm; '''Crossroads (PG) * '''1:30pm; '''Manten (G) (Japan) * '''2:00pm; '''Fastlane (M) * '''3:00pm; '''The Red Green Show (PG) * '''5:00pm; '''Te Karere (New Zealand) * '''5:15pm; '''Feedback * '''5:25pm; '''How's Life? (G) * '''6:00pm; '''BTV News at 6 * '''7:00pm; '''That '70s Show (G) * '''7:30pm; '''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (G) * '''8:00pm; '''Will & Grace (M) * '''8:30pm; ' Malcolm in the Middle (PG) * '9:00pm; '''The King of Queens (M) * '''9:30pm ;'Friends (M) * '''10:00pm; '''Everybody Loves Raymond (M) * '''10:30pm; '''According to Jim (M) * '''11:00pm; '''TVNZ One News (New Zealand) * '''11:30pm; '''Lions Red SportsCafe (AO) * '''12:30am; '''BBC World * '''5:00am; '''CBC Canada Now (Canada) Category:2003 Category:Fictional TV guide Category:TV listings Category:El TV Kadsre Category:Banushen